Así es mi vida
by Flying Tiger
Summary: La vida de Aleriel era de lo más tranquila... hasta que su padre decidió que ya tenía edad para casarse... ¿como enfrentara todos los problemas que conyeba un matrimonio?
1. Y así comienza

Todos los personajes a excepción de Aleriel, Cyrul y Löiken (u otros por venir) pertenecen a Tolkien Ahora pasemos con la historia  
  
Capítulo 1: -Aleriel!! Donde estas??!!- escuche a alguien gritar.Uh oh.  
  
-Aleriel!! Ahí estas! Te he estado buscando por horas! Sabes muy bien que hoy llegan el rey Thranduil junto a su hijo- mi nana, Latwen, dijo esta última parte guiñándome un ojo. Bueno, creo que mejor me presento. Soy Aleriel Silverain, hija del rey Cyrul de Goldwoods, y si, soy un elfo. Tengo el pelo castaño, a excepción de unos cuantos que son más claros, y mis ojos son una mezcla de marrón (en la parte interior) con un verde musgo. Acabo de cumplir 2195 años y mi padre ya cree que es edad para casarme, y conociéndolo se que la llegada del rey y compañía tiene algo que ver.  
  
Llegamos al castillo y mi nana me dijo: - Ale, es mejor que te bañes y escojas un vestido limpio, en cualquier momento pueden llegar!!- y diciendo esto sacó uno de color verde oscuro (pero no tanto), con un escote muy amplio (pero de esos que llegan a mostrar gran parte de los hombros. no del otro lado.). Y yo, como buena niña, moví mi cabeza en señal de afirmación. Al parecer eso fue lo único que tuve que hacer para que me dejara sola. lástima que mi espíritu aventurero pudiera más que yo: en pocas palabras, me escapé a los establos donde me estaba esperando mi caballo, una hermosa yegua color crema y crin blanca llamada Luna Llena. Haciéndole honor a mi raza, me monte en ella sin silla alguna y me dirigí hacia un pequeño prado ubicado muy cerca de la entrada del castillo.  
  
Ya llevaba un buen rato galopando cuando vi a un grupo de figuras acercándose. La mayoría eran soldados, los cuales rodeaban a tres figuras ubicadas en el centro de todos los guardias.  
  
Pude reconocer al rey Thranduil, ya lo había conocido en una visita anterior; pero no pude reconocer a las otras dos. Ambos eran rubios, pero había una notoria diferencia de edades. Ya había detenido a Luna cuando el mayor (a mi parecer) me miró directo a los ojos. Me quedé estática. Se inclinó y le susurró algo al rey, el cual también volteó a mirarme. Este sonrió y le dijo algo al mayor. El menor todavía no parecía prestar mucha atención a su alrededor.  
  
Cuando me di cuenta ya todos habían parado, pero seguían observándome. Esto me hizo sentir muy incómoda, por lo que decidí poner, con un leve movimiento de manos, a mi yegua en camino a los establos de regreso. Todavía podía sentir sus miradas. Deje a Luna y subí a mi cuarto para cambiarme. Ahí me encontré con una muy enfadada Latwen.  
  
- Aleriel! Donde has estado de nuevo! Los invitados ya han llegado y tu todavía no estás cambiada! Tu padre ya ha preguntado por ti!  
  
- Ya voy nana, en diez minutos estoy lista, no te preocupes.- Me metí al cuarto de baño para refrescarme y salí ya vestida y lista para saludar al rey.  
  
Bajé por las escaleras. Me detuve justo a la entrada del salón del trono para tomar un largo respiro. Entre. y ahí estaba mi padre junto al rey Thranduil, sonriendo. A un costado estaban los otros dos. Padre volteó hacia mí.  
  
- Aleriel! Que gusto, hija mía, que al fin hayas venido para alegrarnos con tu presencia!  
  
- Gracias, padre, por tal alabo, aunque dudo mucho que pueda ser verdad- dije plantando una sonrisa falsa en mi rostro.  
  
- No digas esas cosas hija. Ven acá y saluda al rey Thranduil- y estiró su mano hacia mí, la cual tomé.  
  
- Aleriel! Que bella has crecido desde la última vez que te vi!- dijo con una sonrisa Thranduil.  
  
- Muchas gracias su majestad-  
  
- Creo que my Lady no ha tenido el placer de ser presentada a mis hijos- y señalando al mayor dijo- Este es mi hijo Legolas, heredero al trono e Mirkwood; y mi hijo Löiken- Por primera vez pude ver a Legolas perfectamente: pelo rubio crecido un poco más allá de los hombros y sujetado por una media cola. Era bastante alto. Ojos azules como el cielo. Su hermano se parecía mucho a él, con la diferencia que tenía los ojos verdes. Salí de mi transe cuando me di cuenta que Legolas me estaba observando. Me sonrojé y bajé la cabeza.  
  
- Padre? Estoy cansada. puedo retirarme a mis habitaciones?- dije esperanzada.  
  
- Por supuesto, mi pequeña joya. Además ahora sólo vamos a tratar asuntos demasiados delicados y aburridos para ustedes.- esto no podía ser bueno.  
  
- Está bien padre, entonces me retiro.- fui interrumpida por Thranduil.  
  
- Legolas! Porque no acompañas a Aleriel?  
  
- Por supuesto padre- y por primera vez en la noche escuche su voz, tranquila y casi sedante. Extendió su brazo hacia mí y yo la tomé. Durante todo el camino no se pronunció palabra alguna.  
  
Mientras tanto, en el salón del trono: - Bueno Thranduil, creo que queda tratado no?  
  
- Por supuesto! Una alianza entre Goldwoods y Mirkwood sería lo más ventajoso en estos momentos. Además ambos estamos buscando a alguien con quien casara a nuestros hijos.- y extendió su mano hacia Cyrul, quien la tomó, sellando el pacto.  
  
Nota del autor: Bueno es mi primer fic, sientanse libres de decirme lo que piensan realmente. Si quieren sigo con la historia. y todavía no se que camino va a tomar así que me pueden ayudar. Fallen star 


	2. Nota de la autora

Bueno, gracias a todas las personas que han leído mi historia!!!! Me alegraron el día, pero ahora vienen las malas noticias: en una semana doy mis primeros parciales y no he estudiado absolutamente nada.y creo que eso es MUY malo, así que no se cuando voy a pode actualizarla. Cualquier cosa escríbanme y si tiene alguna idea que pueda utilizar para la historia y que quieran compartir conmigo mandenla nomás. Ah y otra cosa, ya se que Legolas es hijo único, pero si a alguien le molesta que le haya creado un hermano me avisa y lo asesino en uno de los próximos capítulos. bueno, no asesinarlo pero ya veré la forma de deshacerme de él.  
  
Fallen Star 


	3. Mentiritas

Bueno, ya saben de quien es cada personaje, así que no voy a volver a poner este molesto cartelito de acá arriba. Bueno, ya no interrumpo más la lectura, hagan lo que en verdad vinieron a hacer. leer! ^_^  
  
Capítulo 2: Me desperté y recordé todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior: la llegada del rey y sus hijos, Legolas acompañándome a mi habitación, esos ojos azules.  
  
No tenía ganas de levantarme. Tenía el presentimiento que hoy día no iba a ser uno muy bueno. Yo sabía que después de nuestra retirada nuestros padres ya había planeado todo; esa es una de las ventajas de conocer tan bien a tu padre, lástima que no me pueda ser útil en librarme de los compromisos (ya deben saber a que me refiero.)  
  
Veamos. que tenía q hacer hoy día? Creo que nada en especial. Bueno, creo que visitaré a Luna otra vez e iré en busca de tranquilidad, de seguro con todas las personas que hay en este castillo la tranquilidad va a salir despavorida.  
  
Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por mi nana. creo que tiene la mala costumbre de aparecerse en los momentos menos deseados pero que voy a hacer, desde que mi madre emprendió el largo viaje se ha encargado criarme como si fuera su propia hija. bueno sigamos con la historia.  
  
- Aleriel!! Ya es tarde! Que haces todavía en la cama? Tu padre ha preguntado por ti, siempre tengo que cubrirte! Lo mismo pasó ayer!- dijo como si estuviera enojada pero sabía muy bien que estaba fingiendo, no es muy buena actriz.  
  
- Ya voy nana. es que estaba muy cansada. Una pregunta, sabes que pasó ayer después que me retiré a mis cuartos?- le pregunté muriéndome de la curiosidad.  
  
- Sólo se que ambos se quedaron hasta muy tarde. Legolas y su hermano se acostaron al poco después que tu.  
  
- Sabes para que mi padre me requiere ante su presencia? Sólo espero que no tenga nada que ver con la necesidad de encontrar un esposo que satisfaga todas sus expectativas.  
  
- Ale, sabes muy bien que tu padre sólo desea lo mejor para ti. No deberías actuar tan desagradecidamente después de todo lo que hace por ti- dijo Latwen  
  
- Ya lo se, pero si tan solo no se negara a escucharme; yo también tengo voz para decidir a mi esposo.  
  
Al parecer Latwen se cansó de discutir conmigo. Se dirigió a un armario y comenzó a buscar un vestido apropiado para mi, aunque yo todavía sigo pensando que lo más apropiado para mi son un par de pantalones, una túnico y mis botas. Bueno, al menos el vestido que eligió era uno de mis preferidos, de un color azul bien claro mezclado con un poco de verde.  
  
Me vestí rápidamente y bajé a tomar desayuno. No debían de ser más de las nueve porque todo el mundo seguí todavía en el comedor. Mi padre me recibió con una amplia sonrisa. dios. esto no puede ser nada bueno. porque todo el mundo me ve y sonríe? Yo tenía razón, hoy no va a ser mi día.  
  
- Hija mía! Tu tardanza ya me tenía preocupado!  
  
- Perdona padre mío, no se que me ocurrió- dije mirando al piso, tal vez decida dejarme ir a pasear por el bosque más tarde. un momento, no necesito su permiso, yo puedo tomar mis propias decisiones!  
  
- No hay de que preocuparse, por favor toma asiento y hónranos con tu belleza- nunca se cansa de alabarme.  
  
Observe a mi alrededor, sólo había cinco personas en la mesa contándome a mi también: mi padre, el rey Thranduil, Legolas y su hermanito. Tomé algunos panes y luego me dirigí a mi padre:  
  
- Padre? Me puedo retirar?- pregunté ansiosamente  
  
- A donde quieres ir tan rápido hija? Es muy raro verte así de ansiosa- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.  
  
- Es que le prometí a Luna que la llevaría a pasear hoy en la mañana, sabes muy bien que hace un buen tiempo que no sale de los establos y necesita ejercicio- dije sin pensar mucho mi respuesta. Sentí la mirada de Legolas pero no volteé a verlo, me encargaré de él más tarde.  
  
- Me parece muy bien que seas tan responsable hija mía, te estas convirtiendo en una pequeña damita.- por favor, no de nuevo con sus cursilerías!!!  
  
- Entonces me puedo retirar padre?- por favor por favor por favor por favor!!! Di que si di que si di que si!!!  
  
- Por supuesto, siempre y cuando regreses antes del almuerzo- dime que no planean decirme los "arreglos" hoy, es muy pronto, hoy no.  
  
- Está bien padre, no te preocupes, volveré antes- y diciendo esto salí apresuradamente hacia los establos.  
  
Sentí unas pisadas detrás de mí; pero cuento volteé no había nadie. debe de haber sido mi imaginación, es lo más seguro.  
  
Llegué a los establos y cuando me vio, Luna comenzó a relinchar. De verdad estaba muy feliz de verme. Estaba a la mitad de su cepillada cuando escuche detrás de mí:  
  
- Con que hace mucho que no monto no? Si mal no recuero ayer estabas en el prado que se encuentra al costado del castillo junto a Luna. No sabes que mentira no es apropiado para las damas?  
  
Giré, y ahí estaba parado Legolas con todo su esplendor, lástima que tenga que actuar como un verdadero idiota.  
  
Nota: Acá estoy, sobreviví después de mis primeros parciales, claro que cree que me han jalado en química pero ya no puedo hacer nada. Como les prometí, después de mis exámenes he actualizado la historia, espero que les guste; tal vez si recibo las suficientes reviews ponga el capítulo 3 mañana en la noche, después de que regrese del cine. Ah y casi me olvido: muchas gracias a todas las personas que han leído mi fic. Bueno, después de todo el palabrerío háganme el favor de seguir la flecha: * * * * * * * V 


	4. Déjenme sola!

Como estoy aburrida he decidido poner otro capítulo; bueno, ya saben de quien es cada personaje así que ahórrenme trabajo. Ahí va  
  
Capítulo 3: No se como logré contenerme en esa ocasión.un momento, no me contuve! Y esa fue la primera vez que Legolas y yo tuvimos una conversación. bueno si se puede llamar a eso una conversación  
  
- No tienes derecho a decirme que cosas puedo o no hacer! Y nunca lo tendrás.  
  
- Aleriel no te enojes conmigo; sólo te estoy diciendo como debes actuar siendo la hija del rey. Sin embargo, ya deberías saber todo esto- bueno, tal vez no era tan idiota.  
  
- Sí, me lo han enseñado pero nunca me gusto actuar como si fuera superior que los demás- me miró por unos momentos y luego una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.  
  
- Sabes? Nunca pensé encontrar a una mujer que compartiera los mismos sentimientos que yo. buscando la libertad que nunca van a tener. no le voy a decir a tu padre e la mentira de hoy- dios, ahora se cree lo máximo.  
  
- No necesito tu ayuda, si quieres le puedes decir, no me importa- Y con un rápido movimiento subí sobre Luna y salí del establo, dejando a un Legolas sin palabras.  
  
Me dirigí hacia el bosque, primero en un suave trote y después en un galope. La sensación de libertad era lo único que me importaba en ese momento, sentía como unas alas invisibles crecían en mi espalda y me llevaban a otro mundo; a uno donde nadie me pondría límites.  
  
Ya me encontraba entre árboles cuando sentí el galope de otro caballo detrás de mí. Paré a mi yegua y giré para encontrarme de nuevo con nuestro queridísimo y arrogante príncipe. Ahora que querrá, no fue suficiente con la plática de hace un rato? Al parecer no.  
  
- Ahora no sólo me dices que hacer sino que también me sigues?- dije un tanto malhumorada.  
  
- Mi único pecado es el de acompañar a la hija del rey en su paseo a los bosques, donde hay muchos peligros, para que no le ocurra nada  
  
- Soy muy capaz de cuidarme por mi sola. Me han enseñado como hacerlo y soy bastante buena en eso- dije, incrementando mi ego por encima del planeta Júpiter.  
  
- No lo dudo, sin embargo es mejor prevenir que lamentar- tenía de nuevo aquella sonrisa. Aleriel, se amable, es un invitado.  
  
- Bueno- dije sonriendo muy falsamente- el bosque es de todos, no puedo evitar el transito de su majestad por el- dije la palabra majestad con el sólo fin de molestarlo; sabía que no le agradaba que lo trataran de esa manera.  
  
- Entonces a la princesa no le va a importar honrarme con su compañía durante mi paseo- OK, eso lo hizo a propósito.  
  
- Pero my lord, sería inapropiado estar con su majestad sola en un bosque por el cual rara vez pasan personas, no quisiera enfadar a mi padre- si quiere que actúe como una dama, va a tener una dama. claro, cuando yo quiera.  
  
- Al contrario, no creo que a su padre le moleste que pase tiempo con su prometido; además en el tiempo de dos semanas la boda será llevada a cabo- Estoy segura que he oído mal. MUY mal.  
  
- Perdón? Podría repetir lo que acaba de decir?  
  
- Por supuesto my lady: no creo que a su padre le desagrade que pasee con su PROMETIDO.- esto no está pasando, estoy segura que no, es un mal sueño del que voy a despertar en un instante.  
  
- Que?! Perdone, pero mi padre no me ha informad nada acerca del asunto- dije incrédulamente, mi padre ya debe de haber planeado todo ayer y le han avisado a Legolas antes que a mi! Por eso todos me miraban y sonreían, su querida princesa va a traer a un heredero al trono. su querida princesa a aceptado una alianza que va a traer bienestar y prosperidad a la cuidad de Goldwoods.  
  
- Planeaba decirlo en el almuerzo, por eso insistió que estuvieras presente en el.- me bajé de mi caballo y me apoyé en un árbol. Lentamente comencé a resbalarme hasta quedar sentada en el piso. Mi mirada estaba perdida.  
  
Legolas se bajó también y se acercó hacia mí. Intentó "consolarme" apoyando su mano en mi hombro; pero me alejé de él. Lo miré, vi en sus ojos tristeza, rechazo, y una mezcla de cosas que no pude identificar.  
  
- Me odias tanto como para aborrecer siquiera la idea de llevarnos bien? Tu crees que yo estaba de acuerdo con esta idea?  
  
- Lo único que se es que no quiero que mi vida deje de ser como es. no quiero que cambie nada- lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos.  
  
- No llores; hagamos un trato, hay que seguirles la corriente a nuestros padres pero aunque estemos casados sólo seremos amigos. Tendrás la misma vida que tienes ahora. o por lo menos voy a tratar que eso pase- lo miré. Pude notar que él no quería lastimarme. porque no probar? No creo que me pueda hacer mucho daño.  
  
- Sabes? Creo que no es tan mala la idea- extendí mi mano- tenemos un trato?- me miró y sonrió.  
  
- Por supuesto- y cogió mi mano.  
  
Nota: Necesito que me respondan una cosa: les parece que uso diversos tiempo al mismo tiempo? Les es confuso? La verdad es que esta es mi primera historia, pero cuando la leo para corregir la entiendo perfecto, creo que es porque yo ya se que va a pasar y ya tengo la idea en mi cabeza. Si les molesta voy a tratar de arreglar mis errores pero si no hay ningún problema y no les fastidia, los puedo dejar así nomás? Es que tengo mucha flojera!!!! Y tener que revisar los capítulos en busca de ellos no me hace mucha gracias. Bueno, creo que eso era todo. No, mentira, si hay algo más que no les gusta me avisan y trato de solucionarlo ya? En eso no hay problema. Bueno creo que ahora si eso es todo, nos vemos en la próxima.  
  
Fallen Star 


	5. Un trato

Y luego de casi dos semanas de espera acá está el capítulo 4 de "Así es mi vida", recién salido del horno (bueno, mi mente ya está hecha un horno de todo lo que pensé porque no sabía que iba a escribir) pero eso ya no importa porque ya está aquí. Disfruten la lectura.  
  
Capítulo 4: Regresamos juntos al palacio. No tuve el valor de hablarle en todo el camino así que decidí pensar en nuestro trato. Un momento. llevarles la corriente a nuestro padres no quiere decir que vamos a tener que actuar como dos personas enamoradas no???  
  
- Legolas?- lo llame, me quería quitar esta duda lo más pronto posible.  
  
- Aleriel?- dijo girando sobre su caballo. Él estaba un poco más adelante que yo y freno un poco para que pudiera alcanzarlo.  
  
- Tengo una pequeña duda acerca de nuestro trato. estuve pensado en eso de seguirles la corriente y me preguntaba, eso incluye actuar como si estuviéramos enamorados?- pregunté con un tono de preocupación en mi voz.  
  
- Si vamos a actuar tenemos que hacerlo bien, no podemos dejar que ningún error malogre nuestro plan o si?- Legolas parecía haberlo tenido todo planeado desde antes. pero supongo que tiene razón.  
  
- Creo que si, un falla y todo se va por la borda- caminamos por el bosque durante un rato más. Cuando me di cuenta ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo, y también recordé mi promesa.  
  
? FLASHBACK ?  
  
- Entonces me puedo retirar padre?- pregunté esperanzada que me dejara alejarme de esta tortura, o más bien conocido como Legolas.  
  
- Por supuesto, siempre y cuando regreses antes del almuerzo- mi padre me miró sonriendo, orgulloso de su pequeña y responsable niña (bueno, no tan niña)  
  
- Está bien padre, no te preocupes, volveré antes- y diciendo esto salí apresuradamente hacia los establos.  
  
? FIN FLASHBACK ?  
  
- Legolas!! Mi padre me va a matar!!! Debía estar allá hace una hora!!- grité sobresaltada. Pero Legolas no perdió su tranquilidad.  
  
- Aleriel, no te preocupes, tu padre no se va a molestar porque tu tardanza se debió a que decidimos conocernos un poco más pasando un tiempo juntos- y me sonrió- Ya estamos cerca, creo que sería mejor si te subes a mi caballo y llegamos juntos, mientras que Luna trota a nuestros costado.  
  
Lo miré un poco vacilante, pero creo que al fin y al cabo era una buena idea, y le daría más realismo a nuestra excusa de pasar un tiempo juntos.  
  
Me bajé del caballo y me acerqué al de él. Legolas ya lo había detenido y estaba esperándome. Extendió su mano para ayudarme, pero yo la rechacé; todavía tenía mi orgullo. Sin embargo a Legolas no le hizo mucha gracia esto, ya que cuando intenté subirme él se adelantó a mis movimientos y me cogió de la cintura, colocándome adelante de él arruinado mis planes de sentarme atrás.  
  
Me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y cogió las riendas, animando al caballo para que continuara con el viaje de regreso al palacio. El viaje se hizo lento, y comencé a aburrirme; apoyándome en su pecho comencé a quedarme dormida, arrullada por los latidos de su corazón y ese delicioso aroma pasto recién cortado y hojas ya marchitas.  
  
Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado al palacio y alguien me estaba cargando. Media dormida levanté mi mirada y me encontré con Legolas. Este me miró.  
  
- Ale, vuelve a dormir, es mejor que descanses. Tu padre estaba muy preocupado y cuando despiertes quiere hablar contigo. Es mejor que sigas durmiendo hasta que el enojo se le pase un poco- me volví a acomodar en su pecho y regresé al mundo de los "muertos".  
  
**************************************************  
  
Abrí los ojos para encontrarme en mi cama. Ya había oscurecido. Volteé y me encontré que mi nana, Latwen.  
  
- Ale. qué pasó en la tarde? Tu padre estuvo muy preocupado por ti, hasta envió una patrulla a buscarte.  
  
- Estaba con Legolas. ya me enteré acerca del compromiso. Por qué todo el mundo se tubo que enterar antes que yo?- pregunté desconcertada.  
  
- Yo no soy nadie como para responderte esa pregunta. Además tu padre te está esperando en su estudio.  
  
Salí de mi cuarto y me detuve enfrente de la puerta del estudio. Esté el comienzo de una vida llena de problemas.  
  
N/A: que les pareció? Hay alguna queja del capítulo? No se olviden de hacerme saber sus ideas y comentarios, todo es bienvenido. Y a continuación les presento un botón muy importante para que puedan leer el capítulo 5. Esta acá abajo ^_^  
  
FallenStar 


	6. Y quien es el?

Bueno, este estuvo listo más rápido que el anterior y la causa básica de este grandioso suceso es que hoy tuve mi parcial de laboratorio de física y estaba facilazo. así que decidí festejarlo poniendo otro capítulo. Acá va.  
  
Capítulo 5: Toque la puerta, todavía tenía una vaga esperanza que mi padre se haya cansado de esperarme, las cuales pronto se disiparon al escuchar su voz del otro lado de la puerta.  
  
- Adelante Ale. ya se que eres tu- abrí la puerta y entré, encontrando a mi padre sentado en su escritorio. En frente de él estaba el rey Thranduil y a su costado Legolas. Este último no volteó.  
  
- Me dijeron que estabas esperándome padre.- dije tratando de apresurar la inevitable conversación.  
  
- Si hija, tenemos varias cosas que discutir- el tono de la voz de mi padre me hizo sentir mal y no supe porque, que yo sepa no había hecho nada malo. bueno, no para mi parecer.  
  
- Qué cosas padre? Es acaso sobre mi tardanza a la hora del almuerzo? De verdad intenté no llegar tarde pero perdía la noción del tiempo.- dije casi sin respirar.  
  
- Esa es una de ellas, pero en estos momentos hay otra cosa más importante que concierne tu futuro, el de príncipe Legolas y una alianza entre ambos pueblos- ya sabía que se trataba de esto, creo que mejor hubiera preferido que unos orcos me capturaran.  
  
- Si es sobre el compromiso ya estoy enterada- dije con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.  
  
- Me parece muy raro que sabiéndolo no estés gritando por todo el palacio en busca de soluciones para que la boda se cancele- dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
- Ya te lo había dicho Cyrul, hay algo entre estos dos.- dijo el rey Thranduil con una gran sonrisa en su boca- si no porque llegarían juntos del bosque después que ambos salieron separados. Además, sabes muy bien que venían cabalgando en el mismo caballo y que después Legolas se encargo de regresarla a su habitación cuando se quedó dormida.  
  
En esos instantes yo me encontraba resistiendo las ganas locas que tenía de dejarle la marca de mi puño en su real cara y borrarle esa sonrisa tonta que me estaba sacando de quicio. Volteé a ver a Legolas, el cual sólo me sonrió como diciendo "soporta unos momentos más, ya está por terminar".  
  
- Tienes razón, entonces no hay porque esperar más para la boda. En el tiempo de tres días ustedes van a regresar a Mirkwood, y nosotros los acompañaremos. Una vez allá los preparativos comenzarán y apenas estén listos la boda tendrá lugar- dijo mi padre sin ninguna vacilación- Hija? No tienes problema alguno con la decisión que acabo de tomar no?  
  
Miré a Legolas. Si le comienzo a gritar en la cara diciendo que no quiero, que no tengo deseo alguno de casarme con aquella imitación de príncipe; nuestro pequeño acto se hubiera ido por la borda. Si eso ocurre lo único que hará mi padre va a ser gritarme, castigarme y luego volverme a comprometer con otro príncipe que tal vez sea peor que el actual. Esta es una decisión difícil. pero igualito que van a casar, mejor que pase de una vez.  
  
- No padre, porque debería de tener alguno?- sus ojos se abrieron como dos lunas llenas.  
  
- Entonces queda acordado. Ah! Y acerca sobre el pequeño incidente de este medio día, sabes que no debes desobedecerme- estaba segura que estaba aguantando su ira porque el rey y su hijo estaban presente, y creo que es justo lo que tengo que hacer yo también.  
  
- Ya lo se padre, pero me distraje soñando despierta.- tengo que cuidar mis palabras, no puedo dejar que se me escape lo del plan. y conociéndome eso es justo lo que me va a pasar.  
  
Padre me miró muy fijamente. Está pensando en un castigo, algo que me duela.  
  
- Para que aprendas a cuidar el paso del tiempo, no vas a salir al bosque hasta el día que partamos hacia Mirkwood. Legolas, por favor, escóltala a su habitación- no salir. ahora estoy en una prisión.  
  
Legolas se acercó hacia mí y tomó mi mano. Ahora viene el resto del plan. Pero mi salidas al bosque!!! *snif* *snif*  
  
- Ale, ya lo peor ha pasado, pero tenemos que cuidar nuestros pasos.  
  
- Sabes lo que me costo controlar mi temperamento!!?? Y a ti ni se te ocurre ayudarme no?? No sé siquiera porque acepté ese bendito plan tuyo!!!  
  
- Sólo es una actuación para que nuestros padres crean que en verdad estamos enamorados y nos dejen de fastidiar, no va a durar mucho si lo ponemos en práctica desde mañana. A las 10 te voy a pasar a buscar, vamos a ir a uno de los jardines del interior, el más concurrido, y nos vamos a quedar ahí como si fuéramos pareja, todos melosos. y no me vengas con tus quejas porque sabes bien que ahora ya no tenemos otra opción.  
  
- Pero.- traté de discutir con su decisión, pero era tan o más terco que yo. era un trabajo imposible.  
  
- Nada de peros, además si nos sale bien tal vez pueda conseguir que tu padre te deje ir al bosque en mi compañía antes de nuestra partida- no tuve tiempo de refutar nada, porque ya todo lo había decidido.  
  
Cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en la puerta de mi cuarto y Legolas ya estaba alejándose en el pasillo. El único problema es que nadie vio la sombra de alguien. alguien quien había escuchado toda la conversación.  
N/A: He llegado a la conclusión que hasta que no llegue a las 20 reviews no hay más historia, tal vez eso me de más tiempo para escribir los próximos capítulos. pero eso depende de ustedes. o sea que ya saben lo que deben hacer si quieren más historia, Y esta vez no vayan a pensar que voy a romper la decisión porque la última vez actualicé a las pocos días sin haber alcanzado el numero que quería. saben que? Creo que mejor si piensan eso porque no tengo fuerza de voluntad.  
  
FallenStar 


	7. Besitos por aquí, otros por allá

Y acá, luego de un largo siglo de espera, un nuevo capítulo acerca de nuestra tan adorada pareja. Lamento la tardanza pero tengo mis excusas: la semana pasada estuve en mis segundos exámenes (así que estoy de buen humor porque salí con muy buenas notas), y esta semana he estado hasta la frente de trabajos y presentaciones. pero como mañana tengo un feriado Dios sabrá porque he decidido actualizar la historia. Y a continuación.  
  
Capítulo 6:  
  
Un nuevo día. un nuevo sol. un nuevo problema. Me pregunto cual será el de hoy día? Y con estos pensamientos me levanté para comenzar el día.  
  
Después de un largo baño me vestí con uno de mis vestidos más sencillos. Nunca me gustaron esas cosas lujosas que me obligaban a usar, y nunca me van a gustar. Era de un color blanco, con las mangas que se iban agrandando hacia el extremo y terminando en punta (espero que entiendan lo que quiero decir ^_^). Justo cuando estaba terminando de peinarme alguien tocó a mi puerta. Ahora quien es a esta hora de la mañana. Mi nana no puede ser. tuvo que salir a Rivendale de urgencia.Mejor abro la puerta.  
  
- Lady Aleriel, espero que ya esté lista para el paseo que planeamos ayer.- dijo Legolas muy sonriente. Maldición. ya me había olvidado aquella parte. bueno, creo que mis preguntas del día ya han sido satisfactoriamente respondidas.  
  
- No, pero en un momento lo estaré. si deseas puedes pasar- y Legolas obviamente no desperdicia oportunidad alguna, y en un dos por tres ya había entrado a mi cuarto.  
  
Cerré la puerta otra vez. Volteé para encontrarme con nuestro queridísimo príncipe ya acomodado a los pies de mi cama, la cual estaba toda deshecha.  
  
- Ponte cómodo nomás, mi cuarto es el tuyo- dije sin pensar.y por qué no pienso antes de hablar?  
  
- Teóricamente lo es, o por lo menos será así en escasos días. no creo que sea más de un mes.- pero lo interrumpí  
  
- Ya, ya entendí. podemos irnos ya? Quiero que esta pesadilla cabe lo más rápido posible- dije exasperada. este elfo me va a volver loca en pocos días. si es que ya no cumplió sus objetivos.  
  
- Esta bien Ale- y extendió su mano para que yo la tomara. No me quedó otra opción más que seguirlo.  
  
Y caminamos cogidos de la mano; de vez en cuando, cuando aparecía algún sirviente, levantaba su mano, la que me estaba cogiendo, y la besaba. creo que está tomando mucha confianza. vamos a ponerle un alto a esto. (Tengo el vago presentimiento que en este párrafo hay un problema con los tiempos.)  
  
Al voltear por un pasillo, y justo antes de entrar al jardín que Legolas había decidido para poner en acción nuestro plan, un elfo pasó en frente nuestro y como ya era tradición Legolas levantó mi mano para dejar un leve beso en ella; pero justo antes que consiguiera su propósito me solté de su agarre.  
  
- Aleriel? Qué pasó?- preguntó desconcertado.  
  
- Ya me cansé de esto; una vez estaba bien, dos lo soportaba; pero ya van más de diez veces que me.- pero no pude terminar de hablar, porque Legolas, ya cansado de mis gritos (los cuales estaban llamando mucho la atención), decidió callarme de una manera muy peculiar. poniendo sus labios sobre los míos.  
  
Apenas so sentí me petrifiqué. cómo se le ocurre que yo voy a aceptar tal clase de demostración en frente de tantas personas. se me olvidó mencionar que todo el mundo dejó de hacer sus quehaceres para observarnos, la real pareja, el futuro del reino. y no hay que pasar de alto la posición tan íntima en que nos encontrábamos: yo de espaldas a la pared y apoyándome en ella, mientras que Legolas se encontraba en frente mío con ambos brazos a mi costado impidiendo mi huida.  
  
Pronto me dejé llevar por aquel beso. La sensación que me trajo era indescriptible. Un escalofrío corrió por todo mi cuerpo y no lo pude detener de reaccionar ante tal demostración de afecto.  
  
Minutos más tarde Legolas tomó la iniciativa y nos separamos. Me miró a los ojos por un rato y luego acercó su boca a mi oído.  
  
- Acaso quieres que todos nos descubran?- preguntó de una manera muy sensual.  
  
- No te pases de la línea y no nos van a descubrir. Acepté el trato, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas libertad para hacer lo que quieras.- dije de una manera muy peligrosa.  
  
- Al contrario, en una semana podré hacer lo que quiera contigo.  
  
- Tenemos un trato, todavía te acuerdas no?- dije con un poco de miedo. en qué me he metido.  
  
- No. si me acuerdo. pero sabes lo bonita que te ves cuanto el miedo o la rabia se refleja en tu rostro?- esto es el colmo. me ha asustado a propósito!! Lo miré con furia y me liberé de sus garras, con una media vuelta regresé a mi habitación.  
  
Mientras tanto: - Thranduil, tengo el resentimiento que nuestra joven pareja tiene algo en mente. Es imposible, y lo digo por experiencia propia, que Aleriel cambie de opinión de una manera tan drástica.- dijo Cyrul con un tono de preocupación.  
  
- Creo que tienes toda la razón mi buen amigo, por qué no mejor les seguimos la corriente y nos divertimos por un rato?- preguntó Thranduil con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.  
  
- Estamos pensando en lo mismo Thranduil. escucha, esto es lo que vamos a hacer.  
  
Bueno, como he tenido mis 20 reviews no voy a exigir tantas esta vez. pero tampoco no manden ninguna. aunque sea 5 o un poco más. pero no menos.Ahora me voy a poner a escribir el capítulo de mi otra historia. Nos vemos.  
  
FallenStar 


End file.
